Aliens, Quadrants, and Insanity (an oc fanfic)
by ghostlyOdyssey
Summary: The last thing Vessie Duplex remembers was tunnel caving in and she thought she died, but she woke up tied to a table and a mysterious alien next to her. my first oc and first oc fanfic so i apologize if it sucks.
1. A Rude Awakening

Indigo tears screamed down my face as i stumbled through the dusty caverns. My robotic arm was stiff from the dirt as i turned to see if anyone followed. Thankfully I was alone. Ahead I saw a small spec of light and ran towards it- but not before the tunnel collapsed with me inside. The rocks consuming every living thing in the unforgiving darkness.

White. White table, white room, white clothes, white lights. White skin. I looked over and saw an alien with white skin instead of gray. Who was this person? She had no horns and blonde hair. My vision became blurry and it was hard to breath. I struggled against the binds that held back my ankles and wrists.

"Who are you? Where am I? What is this place? Why am I strapped down like this?" I screamed as tears fell down my face. Drops of blue coloring the unfamiliar white shirt I was wearing.

"Easy girl," said the stranger injecting with what I assume was a sedative, as I immediately calmed. My head slammed against the table I was strapped to, and i heard my horns thud on the metal surface. "My name is Rose. We found you in a-"

"Ahem!"

"Sorry," Rose mumbled, "Vriska found you in the Caverns a few days ago." She gestured toward the troll sitting on the counter across the room.

"Vriska Serket at your service," she smirked. She had a robotic arm like me, but mine has seen better days, and a cyborg eye-actually she had 7 of them. "I can see we have the same style," she said pointing to my arm.

"Oh yeah. It's kind of-" I tried to lift it but the binds restricted again. Testing their strength, I used my nonorganic appendage to rip free of the leather straps, but it was weaker than normally.

"Why am I tied down like this?" i asked again.

"Protection."

"I'm sure i"ll be fine," I said with an uneasy chuckle.

"Not yours," Vriska said while making her way back to her perch on the counter. "ours."

"What do you mean?" I felt tears well up in my eyes again.

"Well any time you find a half-dead troll in a cave with a robot arm, scars on their face, and their a higher blood than you, you assume they're dangerous."

"As Serket rudely put it," Rose said as she typed something into a computer, "we did think you were dangerous. But you didn't help your case much. Often times we found you either screaming or flinging objects across the room in your sleep."

"But if I was binder, how was I throwing things across the room?" I asked quizzically. She stopped typing and had a worried expression on her face. "Levitation," was all she said.


	2. A Brief Recovery

After many days of being hooked up to machines and getting vaccinations for things I couldn't even pronounce, Rose decided I was safe enough and was unbounded. Although the door to my room was electronically locked. Her crazy story with me levitating started to make sense. I would fall asleep in my sleep and wake up in different places in the room. Maybe this was one of the reasons I was bound other than the dangerous ones. I used a sock to tie one of my legs to the bed when I went to sleep and wished I was still bound at night.

One of the other trolls that wandered around the main building visited me often. I didn't know his name but he was kind of cute. Adorable really. We would talk and play Fidospawn together when he visited. Lost in thought about the cute kid in the wheelchair I almost didn't notice the three knocks on the door. I looked up and saw wheelchair kid standing in the doorway. A smile quickly spread across my face.

"Hey...you!" I awkwardly said. I still cannot remember this guy's name!

"Hey Vessie," he said smiling. I wheeled him in and we set up Fiduspawn. "How did you sleep?"

"Terribly, If at all. I kept waking up to breaking plates. I mean now its getting ridiculous!" I walked across the room and picked up a broken plate to show Wheelchair Kid. "Look at this," I said sitting back down, "it's all the way from the kitchen area."

"Wow. Your powers are getting crazy now. I hope it doesn't hurt anyone in the future, especially you. I couldn't bare to see you hurt yourself with these crazy powers of yours."

"Thanks wheelchair kid," I said pulling him into a tight hug.

"Wheelchair kid?" He laughed.

"I sorta-kinda forgot your name...sorry... But in my defense I don't think you told me in the first place!" I threw up my hands in defense.

"Hey it's fine. A lot of people forget my name. It's Tavros. Tavros Nitram."

"Hello Tavros Nitram," I said holding my hand out, "I am Vessie Duplex and it is nice to meet you."

He giggled as he shook my hand.

Two weeks later, after much persuasion of Tav and I of course, Rose allowed me to socialize with the others. But only because my subconscious was much less violent at night. I actually woke up in my bed for once after sleeping all night. She says I have to wear this tracker necklace. I still have no idea why she's making a fuss about my powers all the time. It's only levitation. It can't do much damage involuntarily, right? I told Tavros about my little dilemma.

"I just don't really get it?" I said twiddling with my necklace, "I have powers, so what? You guys have known me long enough to know I won't hurt anybody."

"I believe you, it's just...never mind," he said awkwardly.

"What?" I asked a bit intrigued.

"Nothing really. It's just that, um, the highbloods shouldn't have powers as powerful as yours. If any at all, I mean. It just scares us a bit, that's all." He stared down at the floor and played with his hands.

"So you're scared of me?" My fists clenched.

"N-no! It's just something we need to be cautious about. I-I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry," he stammered. My fists unclenched, but I was short of breath and felt light-headed. My hand retreated to my forehead and the other arm steadied myself on the chair.

"Woah. Ves, are you ok?" Tavros squeaked, a little freaked out. My head slammed against the cold, hard floor as I fainted.


	3. Hello To The Neighbors

Just like when I first woke up almost a month ago, I was strapped to a table and hooked up to machines with Lalonde by my side the entire time monitoring whatever she was monitoring. I blinked a few times and groaned. My head was killing me.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said not looking up from the monitors. Tavros, who was sitting in a white chair across the room quickly looked up, and to my amazement, stood up. Nearly falling on his face, he hurriedly made his way on robotic legs to the table.

"Ves are you ok!? What happened!? We were playing Fidospawn and you fainted and I didn't know what to do and I-" he was clutching my hand and he looked like he was tearing up a little.

"Tav, I'm fine," I said reassuringly, "but what happened to you? You have...legs!"

"Well, I've always had legs,"

"Not working ones!" I was a bit surprised. I turned to Rose. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"About 3 days,"

"3 days!" I shouted. "How is that long enough to get legs!?" I was frantic enough to earn a worried look from Rose. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Rose, is it ok If we can hang out later or something"

"Yeah, Rose please? Being tied down is really uncomfortable," i said trying to sound as burdened as I said I was.

"No way. You were practically in a coma. What if something happens?"

"Nothing'll happen. It's not like anyone was hurt, right?"

"Well, you haven't been as violent in your sleep lately. Actually, nothing really happened for the past 3 nights. But we still don't know what could happen," she quickly said after she saw mine and Tav's excited expressions.

"Pretty please, Rose?" We pleaded in unison.

A long sigh escaped followed by a reluctant "ok."

I tried my best to move as excitedly as my expression while Tavros literally jumped for joy, but fell on his face. A loud thud was heard right before a sad-sounding "I'm ok."

"But Tavros has to be with you at all times." She undid the leg straps.

"That's fine," a wide grin spreading across his face.

"And you can't take your tracker off." She undid the arm straps.

" I don't anyway," I said rubbing my newly freed wrists.

"And, please, be careful! We don't know what could happen. You just fainted out of nowhere and Tavros said you looked a bit aggressive."

"I'll be fine," I promised, grabbing Tav's hand and halfway out the door. "Actually I don't think I have actually met any of the other trolls," I said to Tavros.

"Well come on," he pulled me along for a change, "I'll introduce you to everyone."

For the next hour and a half I was running around and meeting new trolls and I did meet a couple humans. Although we didn't stay long, because they were arguing about something called apple juice (Tav said they were called John and Dave. Odd names). So far I met Nepeta, who was really great. She said she finally has a friend who isn't insane. I wasn't sure what she meant so I just agreed with her. Then she introduced me to her sweaty moirail named Equius. He was really creepy and didn't shake my hand because he said he would break it. Even my robot one. Weird. But in addition to his creepiness he kept calling me a highblood and practically worshiped me as if he knew me. I have blue blood, sure, but is it all really necessary?

After that little...whatever that was, Tav insisted we go see his friend Gamzee. I thought Equius was creepy. He smelled like sopor slime and cheap makeup. I didn't like him but Tav was really excited about showing off his legs. But Gamzee kept asking me about my powers and weird stuff like that. And he kept talking about this weird religion of his with clowns, but I didn't hear much of it because of the horn he kept honking. Tavros thought it was funny, but to me it was just plain obnoxious.

We stopped for lunch and met Karkat on the way. He was...ok, I guess. He was very loud and angry. Slightly obnoxious but not as much as Gamzee. Ugh, he just gives me the creeps. But Karkat didn't say much outside of "ah great! Another FLIPPING (he didn't say flipping though) highblood! That's just what we FLIPPING need! FLIP FLIP FLIPPETY FLIP!" That pretty much sums it up.

At lunch I saw a couple of sea dwellers arguing across the room. They looked like one was going to kill the other. Nepeta also happened to be getting lunch so she sat with us which was good considering all of the arguing. She said the guy was Eridan and the girl was Feferi. She said Eridan was really creepy and flirted with anything that moved, but Feferi was really nice.

"So how many people are here?" I asked when we decided to go back to my...whatever it was. Infirmary room? I don't know.

"Uhh...there's 12. But Aradias dead so I don't know if that counts. And 4 humans. So that would be 16."

"Who else is there?"

"Well you sort of met John and Dave. And you've obviously met Rose. The other human is Jade and I don't really talk to her much..." He blushed slightly and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Really? Why?" I was intrigued and slightly amused.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's a long story. Well, not really. I just don't want to talk about it."

I giggled. "So who else is there?" I inquired with a playful smile on my face,

"There's Aradia, Sollux, Terezi, Vriska, and Kanaya."

"Oh I remember Vriska. I met her the first day I woke up. She scares me." My turn to be embarrassed.

"It's ok. She does that to people. To be honest, we sort of had a thing, but that was a long time ago." A strange pang of jealousy hit me like a walL, but I did my best to ignore it.

"Wait! You and Vriska?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry but I cannot picture that," I giggled.

We arrived at my room thingy and stopped in the doorway.

"Well, goodnight!" He said awkwardly.

"Goodnight," I said just as awkward, but with a cheesey, fake smile. He walked off and I closed the door. I turned my back to the cold, metal door and sunk to the floor, wondering what was wrong with me.


End file.
